


Just Desserts

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Knitwear, M/M, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei discovers the joy of crepes. It gets a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is completely and one hundred percent dedicated to my girlfriend, sugarcoatednonsense, who happens to be sexually attracted to desserts, certain blue-haired meganes, and knitwear.
> 
> What a lovable weirdo.

Rei comes into the kitchen, fully dressed after his morning shower, ready to go. He's wearing dark blue denim jeans and his favourite chocolate brown cable knit sweater with the wooden toggles. He has his briefcase prepared, all of his important files carefully organized inside with colour-coded elastic bands. He checks his watch. Just enough time for breakfast before he has to leave.

Strangely enough, as soon as he thinks of breakfast, he notices a delicious aroma surrounding him. It doesn't smell like the yogurt and oatmeal he's used to having. It smells deeper, richer, sweeter, like something in a bakery. Normally he isn't fond of sweet foods, and he especially doesn't condone eating such things for breakfast. But his stomach growls at him incessantly, and he inhales another breath of the delightful warm-sugar scent.

He sets down his briefcase, taking his place at the table, realizing that it's covered in dishes with silver lids on them. There is a solitary plate on the table, a knife and fork on either side of it. No spoon in sight. No napkin, either. Rei positions his chair carefully, looking around. He's not sure who made the food. He's not sure if he's allowed to eat it. He can't see or hear anyone. He checks his watch again. He really has to leave soon, or he's going to be late. 

He leans forward and daintily takes hold of the little silver handle on the lid, pulling it off. The aroma intensifies, making his mouth water. A stack of flat, round pastries is piled on the plate inside. They're too thin to be pancakes. Crepes. They're crepes. Practically just eggs, sugar, and butter. Rei really shouldn't eat these. They aren't his, and they aren't healthy. He moves to put the lid back on. But they smell so good...Rei seldom treats himself. Perhaps he could have one crepe, just this once.

He sets the lid back down and uses his knife and fork to maneuver a crepe onto his plate. It's thin and fluffy, a crisp golden colour on both sides, perfectly round. He likes that. It's actually quite a beautiful crepe.

How does one generally eat crepes? Nagisa usually covers his in butter and syrup. Rei glances around the table top. There's a dish of butter with its own knife, a bottle of Golden syrup and one of chocolate, several kinds of jam, bowls of fruit, and whipped cream. Not the kind in a canister, either- the homemade kind, thick and creamy in a chilled bowl.

Well, fruit would be the healthiest choice. Rei reaches across the table for a bowl of raspberries, spooning a generous amount onto his crepe. The berries are plump and red, misted with minuscule drops of crystal clear water, like dew. Juicy and delicious.

Rei's mouth waters even more as he gazes at the raspberries, taking up his knife and fork. He skewers a piece of fruit with his fork, cutting off a slice of crepe and folding it in half before stabbing it as well. He lifts the fork to his mouth, filling his nose with the scent before gently placing it on his tongue. His eyes widen slightly at how phenomenal it tastes. He'd been expecting it to be too sweet, but it isn't, it's all delicate sugar from the crepe and tart flavour from the berries.

He chews the first bite thoroughly, enjoying every second of it, letting it fill his entire mouth, his entire head, with its taste. He raises another forkful to his lips, sighing as he takes it into his mouth. It's the delectable flavour of dessert mixed with the sensible practicality of breakfast. Rei is really starting to enjoy himself. Before he knows it, he's swallowing the last bite. Wonderful. Now he should go to work.

Although...it would be a waste to let the other crepes go cold. And he does have a little extra time, if he hurries. Rei lifts another crepe onto his plate, trying to decide what condiment to use this time. Butter first- he spreads it over his crepe, thick and yellow. Now what? Jam. Oh, yes, jam. Jam is made from fruit. It must still have some semblance of nutrition. Rei chooses not to look at the label on the back of the jar, selecting the strawberry kind and using his knife to slather it over top of the butter. 

The first bit of this crepe tastes even better than the last, slightly sweeter, but richer from the butter. Rei closes his eyes, letting his senses of taste and smell heighten. 

"Mmm..." It tastes so good it's almost sinful. It is sinful. Crepes are horribly unhealthy. But it tastes incredible...Rei goes to take another mouthful, discovering that it's gone. Oh. He glances at his wristwatch. Just...just one more. One more crepe, and then he can make it to the train on time, if he runs. 

This one he piles high with raspberries, spooning on a huge dollop of whipped cream on top. And then one more, just one more. The next bite elicits a sigh that's really closer to a moan. It's amazing. Whipped cream is the best thing he's ever tasted, mixed with the plump berries and the crisp warmth of the crepe. Halfway through, Rei sets down his knife and fork. He's starting to feel warm, and rather full. 

He can't stand to give up now, though. What a waste of a perfectly good breakfast. Rei slides his hands down into his lap, pulling his sweater up and tucking it under his chin so he can reach his belt, unbuckling it slowly and undoing the button on his jeans. And the zipper, for good measure. He moans softly at how good it is to have the pressure of his waistband relieved. 

Now, back to the rest of his crepe. Ah, it's delectable. Heaven. Rei shivers, feeling the weight of the next piece in his mouth. He almost can't get enough of it. Sooner than he'd like, his plate is empty. He takes a deep, satisfied breath, stomach stretching. But...does he have room for one more? He's already late...there can't be any harm in having just one more crepe before he goes. He'll come up with some excuse when he gets there.

The serving platter is empty, but Rei somehow knows that there are more crepes under the next silver lid. He's right. The fourth one he spreads a layer of whipped cream on, drizzling chocolate sauce over it. It's runny, and at the first bite a little drips down his chin and lands on the thigh of his pants. He idly wipes the stray chocolate from his chin, sucking it off his finger thoughtfully. Perhaps it would be best to take off his pants altogether. He doesn't want to get them even dirtier. And it's getting awfully hot in here.

Rei stands, slipping off his jeans and folding them neatly. He places them on the chair next to him and then stretches his arms in the air arching his back. He feels so warm and good. The lingering taste of chocolate in his mouth makes him eager to finish the rest of his food. It would be a shame to spill anything on his favourite sweater, though. He carefully undoes each toggle with his long, pale fingers, removing his sweater. He's now in just a shirt and boxer-briefs. It doesn't feel...right. He tugs his shirt off over his head. No, now he's a little chilly, goosebumps pebbling his chest. He slips his sweater back on, leaving it undone. Ah. Perfect.

Rei sits back at the table, taking up his fork once more. Somehow, the crepe has remained steamy hot, but the whipped cream is still chilled, pert and fluffy. It's divine. Rei eats as slowly as he can manage, wanting nothing more than to devour the entire thing in one bite. 

"Uhh..." It's so good. His face feels hot. He fans himself with one hand, finishing of the last forkful. He's definitely full now. A comfortable, wonderful kind of full. And yet, he hasn't tried the syrup yet. How can he have crepes without trying them the traditional way, with butter and Golden syrup? That would just be wrong. A crime, really. 

Rei sighs and removes his glasses, folding them and placing them in the spot where his glass should be, steeling himself for his last crepe, a strange buzz of excitement growing in his chest. It tastes better if he can't see it as clearly. 

One last light-brown fried disc, spread with thick butter, drizzled with syrup, the colour of honey. Maybe a little more syrup...this, this is the penultimate crepe, the pinnacle of dessert and breakfast rolled into one, one delicious mouthful after another. He moans each time he swallows.

On the last bite, a large glob of syrup drips onto his chest, trickling lazily down his abs and settling in his belly button. Rei finishes chewing and sets his cutlery at the top of his plate. He's made a mess of himself- the syrup tickles his stomach. He shrugs his sweater off onto the back of his chair and trails his hand down his front, gathering up as much syrup as he can with his forefinger and bringing it to his lips. 

"So good," he mutters, sucking his finger into his mouth. "Ahhh..."

 

Nagisa jolts awake, panting. His heart races in his chest and he feels sweaty and hot. That dream...oh, it had been the absolute sexiest dream he's ever had. Rei-chan....Rei-chan and crepes...Rei in nothing but his underwear and that warm brown sweater, licking sticky syrup off his fingers.

Nagisa rolls over and shakes the figure next to him until it groans and moves.

"What is it?" Rei asks groggily.

"Rei-chan, can we make crepes?"

Rei rubs his eyes and looks at the alarm clock, which blares 3:37 AM in angry red block numbers. 

"No, we cannot have crepes. Not at this hour. And do you realize how bad they are-"

Nagisa jumps on top of him, cutting him off with a heated kiss. "Then we're having sex."

"Right now?" Rei sounds exhausted and confused.

"Right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Art of Rei [here](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com/post/102587184416/look-i-added-a-background-heres-some-shitty-art).


End file.
